vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Pluto (manga)
Summary Sailor Pluto is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Space-Time Door, and was the sixth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, darkness, death, precognition, and powers granted by her Garnet Orb. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Power and Stats Tier: 4-B, 4-A with Talisman | Likely 3-C | 3-B | Unknown Name: Setsuna Meioh (Trista in the English dub). Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 18-20 (physically, but is already ageless) Classification: Female, Sailor Senshi Power and Abilities: Superhuman speed and durability, Flight, space-time manipulation (can travel back in time, send people through spacetime, stop time and block off entrance to other dimensions, is also able to close off passage to other worlds as she sealed off the gateway to the world Pharaoh 90 had come from forever), reincarnation, Barrier, Energy Manipulation, Magic, wind manipulation, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Solar System level+ (Comparable to Sailor Uranus), Multi-Solar System level with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselves instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight them, seemed to be able to threaten the Sailor Starlights) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than the Eternal Chibi-Moon and Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: Solar System level+ (Comparable to Sailor Uranus), Likely Galaxy level with Garnet Orb (Garnet Orb was powerful enough to protect Super Sailor Moon) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi) | Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Unknown (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Fairly high. She was shown to fly to Pluto without looking weary and did not appear tired in her fights. | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Pluto Crystal, Garnet Rod, one of the three talismans , a chain of keys around her waist. Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, possibly bordering on omniscience. She has been alive for many millennia guarding the Space-Time door, and understands timelines to a T. Weaknesses: Has three "taboos"/rules which she is forbidden to disobey: she must not travel through time, she must not abandon her post at the Door (the reincarnated Pluto was shown to be able to do this), and she must never cause time to stop. If she does stop time, her life is forfeit, all of Sailor Pluto's attacks require the use of the Garnet Orb. In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Needs to maintain concentration to use her magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dexterity: Highly skilled. Sailor Pluto performs her attacks and fights skilfully and without difficulty. Henshin: Setsuna can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Pluto and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. Dead Scream: Setsuna sends a blast of dark energy from the garnet orb at her opponent. It easily destroyed Telulu and threaten multiple Amazoness Quartet at once in her Super Form. Chronos Typhoon: Pluto calls up the winds of her ancestor, the god Chronos. This attack protected from and could threaten all the Witches V at once. Garnet Ball: Sailor Pluto can use this technique to create an energy shield around herself as well as multiple people around her. It was shown in the manga to be able to shield against an attack from Mistress 9 that threatened Super Sailor Moon. Dark Dome Close: Sailor Pluto uses this technique via the Garnet Rod to open the Space-Time door from a distance. She utilized it at the end of the Infinity Arc to lock Pharoah 90 (as well as Sailor Saturn's essence) in the Tau Nebula, sealing the dimension off from Earth. The attack permanently and completely seals a dimension away. Super Sailor Pluto: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. Eternal Sailor Pluto: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Pluto's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her states and her attack power by a drastic degree. Time Stop: Pluto's forbidden power. She described it as "the ultimate taboo she couldn't break." She only used this maneuver once in the manga, at the end of the Black Moon Arc (she also used it once in the anime, at the end of Sailor Moon S). Pluto can use this power to stop time for a limited period, but at the cost of her life (or at least until she is reborn via her Sailor Crystal). She can choose who is unaffected by the Time Stop. (Note for VS battles: one on one, this move may not be of much use to her, but it could be a game changer in group battles.) Lambda Setsuna: At the end of the series, Setsuna absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Setsuna can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Base Sailor Pluto | Super Sailor Pluto | Eternal Sailor Pluto | Lambda Setsuna Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Air Users